


Kitchen Duty

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Not A Lot Of Plot, naughty boys, some suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: It's Genesis'(MC) turn to make breakfast and the demon brothers are very, very interested in what she's doing (and what she's wearing).
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 174





	Kitchen Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent trash, sorry not sorry. Hope you enjoy :)

Genesis got up extra early this morning, knowing she was on kitchen duty. She sat up in bed, sleepily rubbing her eyes and stretching. Usually she would shower and get dressed first, but it was the weekend and she had been around the boys long enough that she decided she no longer felt uncomfortable letting them see her in her pjs. 

Genesis made her way to the kitchen, where of course, Beel already was deep in the fridge. She smiled. “Morning, Beel.”

“Oh, hey, Gen,” he said from the fridge. He pulled himself out, random items in his hands. “Are you making breakfast...” He paused, noticing what she was wearing. Her sleep shorts were just that...short. They were silk, red, and shiny. Her top matched, a low cut tank top. Beel eyed her up and down, and gulped. 

“You okay?” she asked the gluttonous demon.

“Uh...yeah. Just, um, hungry.”

“Well, I got a good breakfast planned,” she replied. “Eggs, bacon, hash browns, fruit, pancakes. The works.”

Beel’s mouth watered, both at the sound of all that food and at noticing her nipples slightly poking through her shirt. 

“It’s going to take a bit though. You’re welcome to wait in here with me, if you want the company.”

“Yes, I’ll stay in here and watch, I mean, wait for you.”

She nodded with a grin, pulling a large pack of potatoes out of the pantry and washing them in the sink. Beel brought a chair over, parking it at the end of the long island where he could watch her. His pre breakfast meal was left forgotten, sitting in front of him as his gaze followed her around the kitchen.

Genesis finished washing all the potatoes and started to cut them when Satan came in to get some water. He mumbled quick greetings to Gen and Beel before going into the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He went over to Beel, leaning on the island next to him. “You okay, Beel? You haven’t touched your food.”

Beel shushed him and nodded at the human, who was again in the fridge, bent over to search for the bacon, the bottom of her ass peeking out from the bottom of the shorts. 

Satan looked at her, then back at his brother. He grinned wickedly. “Oh, that’s...delightful.”

Beel nodded.

“Did you say something?” Genesis asked.

“Oh, your potatoes smell delightful,” Satan fibbed.

“Oh, thanks, Satan.”

“Sure thing...hey, I’m going to stick around and hang out here if that’s alright.”

She smiled. “Of course. The more the merrier.”

Genesis was getting started on the pancakes while the hashbrowns and bacon cooked. Belphie was the next one to come in, yawning sleepily and joining his brothers. “Beel, I figured I’d find you here. Satan, what are you do-” 

Belphie stopped, following his brothers’ eyes, smiling when he understood what they were staring at. Gen finished mixing the pancake batter, licking it off the spoon before throwing it into the sink. 

“Hey, Belph,” she said with a smile. “Are you going to join us as well?”

“Yes I am, let me go get a chair.”

Asmo was the next one, instantly noticing Genesis and what she was wearing. He looked at his brothers and pulled up another chair, joining them with a big grin. Asmo got out his phone, secretly taking a picture of her and sending it to Levi. “Come to the kitchen and see this,” he texted. Levi arrived shortly after, out of breath and a dark red blush over his face. 

“Levi?” Genesis asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m just so excited for...breakfast.”

The five brothers all sat, watching her every move intently. She cut fruit, mixing it all into a bowl. She flipped pancakes, bacon, stirred up the hashbrowns.

“Where is everyone?” Lucifer asked, confused as he walked into the kitchen. “What are you all doing in here?”

His younger brothers looked at him at once, nervousness in their faces. Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “What’s going on…” he looked over at Gen and a look of shock momentarily crossed his face. He looked back to his brothers and with a harsh whisper told them, “Seriously? You should all be ashamed-” 

He stopped as his eyes traveled back to Genesis, who ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her face. It went back before falling sloppily onto one side. She huffed, raising her hands above her head to put it in a messy bun, her shirt riding up almost too far. The six brothers’ eyes all widened and they all stayed completely still, holding their breaths.  
Lucifer sat down next to Asmo, who smirked at the eldest. “Look who joined the dark side.”

As Genesis was finishing up, Mammon came in. “Yo, where’s breakfast? Wait…” He looked at the group of demons and then at Gen, who was reaching up high to grab plates, all her greatest assets barely hanging in their threads. He blushed and glared at his brothers. He ran over to her and grabbed the plates for her. “Stupid human, you’re too short.”

His brothers groaned. 

“Mammon, you dick,” Asmo murmured. 

She rolled her eyes as she reached to take the plates from him. He wouldn’t let go, his gaze staring down at her cleavage and his face growing more red by the second. 

“Are you going to give me the plates?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh...uh y-yeah.” He let go of them. “Don’t you think you should put a coat or something on?”

“Why would I do that?”

“B-because. You’re cold, ain’t you?”

“Cold? Mammon, I’ve been cooking for the past hour. I’m sweating my ass off.”

“Are you sure?” He followed her, desperately trying to block her from the view of his brothers. “I mean, I don’t want you sweatin’ all over the food.”

“What are you talking about? You’re being weird...whatever, why don’t you help me bring all the food out to the dining room while your brothers set the table?” she said, smiling over at the group of demons. They all hesitantly nodded, muttering to each other as they left the kitchen.

Mammon sighed, waiting for the room to clear out. “Those perverts. Ya know they were starin’ at you, right? Watchin’ you?”

“Why would they be doing that?” She asked, smiling innocently. She crossed her arms over the front of her body, pushing up her breasts. Mammon nearly fainted.

“Well, c-cause, you’re all...ya know….”

She waited for his explanation.

“Damn it, Gen, you’re barely wearin’ anything! And you’re in here bending over and reachin’ for things and they could see everything!”

She grinned. “Oh, that. Yeah, I know.”

“You knew what they were doing?”

“Of course I did. I’m not an idiot. I know you were looking too.”

“Wh-what! No, I wasn’t!”

She stood on her toes, pressing her chest against his as she planted a small kiss on his cheek. “Okay, Mammon.”

She winked at him, walking out of the kitchen, making sure to wiggle her ass as she left.

Mammon stared at her, mouth agape, his hand on his cheek where she kissed him.

She was going to be the death of all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> ("What is going on here?"  
> "BREAKFAST.")


End file.
